Why Did I Fall For Her
by Redfield Universe
Summary: Helena is alone and grieving over her dead sisters death. Chris and Leon ask her to come to lunch where she meets someone new who changes her life.
1. Claire Meets Helena

**This is the first Claire and Helena story that actually has them in a relationship I'm sure of. I think it is let me know. So lets get started.**

Helena was sitting in her house alone. She was usually by herself grieving over the lose of her sister, Deborah. Even though they had fights, they still loved each other. She had got a call from Leon and Chris saying does she want to go out to lunch with them. She said she would meet them there so she had to get ready. She sighed then got up of the couch to go take a shower and get ready. When she got there, Leon and Chris was sitting with someone who she was sure was a girl. She had short hair that was kinda red.

She went and sat next to Leon. Chris smiled and said, "Helena this is my sister Claire, Claire this is Helena." Claire looked up off her phone for moment. She was making sure Moira was OK. She stuck her hand out and said, "Hi." "Hey," Helena said back. Helena thought she was very pretty, she had nice green blue eyes and she did resemble Chris a little. "She is the new leader of TerraSave," Chris said. Claire looked at Chris with a half smile and said, "Yea, I became the new leader, my boss sold us out to Alex Wesker, which presume was supposedly Wesker sister. I was also told that Wesker had a son."

Helena stared at her for a moment and said, "Yea, Jake Muller. He had helped with mission." Claire's phone just then started ringing. She excused herself and went outside. Leon looked at Helena and smiled. Chris had know about how Helena had to kill and let Deborah go. Chris knew he couldn't do that with Claire. Claire came back in and said she had to go to a meeting. Leon nodded while Helena just stud there looking at her, trying to be her usually emotion less self. It wasn't working so she just nodded like Leon knowing if she said anything she would regret it as soon as it came out of her mouth. Chris knowing how work is since S.T.A.R.S. He decided it was OK to end the lunch now. They had all got in there cars and went their separate ways.

Helena went home and plopped on her couch thinking of the redhead. She was very pretty but she didn't want to go against Chris. She thought and knew she would had to try and find a way to spend time with Claire alone and get to know her without anyone getting suspicious. She got off the couch and got into her sleepwear. She went to bed think ways she could get to know her.

Leon was happy knowing Helena didn't get mad or angry that Chris still had his little sister after the C-VIRUS incident. He knew that Claire was a fighter and survivor. She survived Raccoon City and Antarctica. She went on in Island ran by Alex Wesker, injected with a virus and escaped. She could fight and survive almost anything just like Chris. Helena does not know that Claire survived Raccoon City with him and Sherry but she would soon find out. Leon had fell asleep on the couch.

When Chris drove Claire to here meeting which for some reason was going on at night, drove back home to meet up Jill. Claire was going to get a ride from one of her friends. When Chris was him he saw Jill sitting on the couch watching TV and he just sat beside her. He had told her about what happened today and how Helena didn't pitch a fit about Claire. Helena was named the CIA's Problem Child but he hoped that Helena would somehow find happiness.

Claire was at her meeting thinking about Helena. Chris told her about her history at the CIA and then how she went to the Secret Service. She thought that she was pretty with her long brown hair and dark brown eyes. She didn't really get a good look at her but she could tell that she had alot of pain bubbling up in her. Claire knew that losing someone was hard. Claire had lose Steve Burnside, a boy she met when she was kidnapped and imprisoned on Rockford Island. He had admit that he loved her and that being his last words.

Claire had been affected by it because he didn't by the T-Veronica Virus. He turned into a monster while Alexia had turned herself into one also. Claire felt bad for her and her lose. She knows that she would not be able to cope with Chris being dead. It would tear her apart knowing her brother is dead. Helena's little sister is dead and Claire is talking about her big brother. She has a big brother to protect but she has no younger siblings. Helena was supposed to protect her little sister, now she can't because she is dead. Claire is thinking how can she learn more about Helena without anyone getting suspicious about why she wants to know more about her personal life.

Helena couldn't sleep. She was to confused and thought how she could learn more. She thought back to the conversation they had earlier and thought about going to go see Claire at her workplace, TerraSave. What would Claire think of her if she did? She would risk it though and she got up out of her bed and went to put on more appropriate wear. She got in hear car sand set her GPS to TerraSave.

When she got there she went to the counter where the receptionist was and asked for Claire. She said down the hall that said her name on it. She knocked on the door and immediately regretted coming here. She was scared out of her mind.

 **What do you think will happen next? Sorry but I can't write anymore. Hope you like it and I know it has been sometime since I wrote a story so review, private message me and like. Favorite if you want too. Not my choice but it is yours.**


	2. I Got What I Wanted

**Hi guys, I'm back with another chapter. It is new for me to update quick but I just did. I don't own Resident Evil or the characters.**

Helena knocked on Claire's office door. She just wanted to run away as fast as she could to not face the fact of talking to her. Claire on the other hand heard a knock on the door while doing some paperwork. She thought who would be knocking besides one of her co-workers telling her to get ready to leave. She got up and open the door shocked to see Helena there. "What are you doing here, Helena" Claire said. Helena stood there for a moment and then spoke, "I just wanted to see you." Claire was shocked. She never know someone like Helena would be coming here to see her.

Claire as her usually nice self allowed Helena in her office, gesturing towards the chair in front of her desk. Helena hesitantly sat down and waited for Claire to take her seat at her desk. Helena just wanted to get this over with so she would save herself from the awkward silence said, "Would you like to meet my for lunch tomorrow afternoon? I'm free and I hope you are. I would like to get to know you." Claire smiled and said, "That's fine, as long as your paying." Claire was internally laughing at her own joke. Helena nodded with approval and smiled.

"I'll pick you up at noon. No formal wear, this is just two friends going out to lunch." Helena said and she was happy. She got the lunch she wanted. Helena knew that she couldn't say anything too personal but some things. "OK, just make sure Chris is alright. He over does himself sometimes. He gets really stressed out and frustrated," Claire said looking sad, thinking of the time Chris came home mad and sad that he couldn't save Piers.

Helena nodded. She understood what it was like to protect someone. Claire very protective of her brother but Chris very overprotective. Helena got up leave but Claire stopped her. Claire didn't know what she was doing but she hugged her. Helena hugged her back. Claire pulled back and said, "I know what your going through. Losing your sister, I was looking for Chris when the outbreak started in Raccoon City." Helena looked surprised, she thought that Leon and Sherry were the only ones that survived.

"You survived Raccoon City," she said shocked. Claire nodded and looked into her eyes. Helena moved in towards Claire. Claire moved in as well, until they kissed. It was a short kiss until Claire moved back. Claire looked shocked and put her hand to her lips. Claire thought what Chris might say if he found out that she kissed Helena. Helena on the other hand was thinking why couldn't have been longer.

Helena wanted to continue kissing her but knew she couldn't. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," she said. Claire looked up and pressed her lips into hers. Helena was surprised but kissed back. Helena wanted to do that since she got home. Claire didn't care if Chris was mad, she finally got to kiss someone without his permission.

Claire pulled back and said, "I need a ride home. Care to give me a ride." Helena smiled and said, "How about I take you to my house. You could sleep there tonight and I'll take you to work tomorrow afternoon." "That sounds great so let's go."

Claire checked out of her office saying goodnight to her fellow workers and walked out the door. Many people didn't know who that lady was but the receptionist had to them that she was with the Secret Service. Helena lead Claire out to her car. It was a black Audi R8. Claire was struck with awe. She was surprised to see Helena driving a car like that but let's not doubt her. Claire got in a put on her seatbelt. Helena got in next and put on the seatbelt.

On the ride to Helena house, Claire was looking around the neighborhood. Claire looked at Helena, seeing that she was focusing on the road and her surroundings. Claire turned her head and looked out the window. Helena noticed and asked, "What are you thinking about?" "I'm thinking about the kiss. If felt good to me. I felt good to have you there." "I know. I was thinking about you and how to get to know you more when I got home. I couldn't get you out of my head so I went to meet you at your job," Helena said looking at Claire occasionally when she had the chance.

Claire was happy and showed it. She was usually worried about Moira and now he could have Helena help with her. Moira would probably get along with Helena because their past with a younger sibling. Helena's sister was killed while Moira's sister was hurt. Helena sister was put in the hospital because of a abusive boyfriend which Helena shot out of anger while Moira sister was in the hospital for being shot by a gun. They kinda had a similar past but after all that, their sisters still loved them.

They mad it to Helena's house and Claire got out of the car. They went inside and Helena let Claire take a little tour of the house. Claire found her way into Helena's room. She looked around the room. It was plain, in fact the whole house was plain. No real decorations but family photos on a shelf. Claire at least knows that she had family moments but Claire and Chris' parents dead when they were younger. She kinda forgot some memories but she still had some like her birthdays.

Helena came in after few minutes after and watch Claire look at her photos. Claire must of didn't hear her, because she was focusing on the her memories. Helena knocked on the door which took Claire from her trance. Claire turned and said, "Sorry, I was just seeing how happy you were back then." Helena nodded and went to her bed and patted the space next to her. Claire went and laid there. They laid there up until Helena rolled over and hugged Claire. Claire held her arm and went to sleep. Helena smiled knowing she got Claire.

 **How was it? Should I make another chapter or should I leave it at that? It is up to you.**


End file.
